


The frontlines (WIP)

by QuirKrash



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirKrash/pseuds/QuirKrash
Summary: I had an idea for something that might happen once they get to the actual war, so I wrote a fake transcript for it-(I’ll add tags if I wind up polishing this up at all, but for now, WIP!)
Kudos: 3





	The frontlines (WIP)

Travis: you stand on one side of an impossible battlefield. It’s difficult to perceive whether the terrain is smooth, or dangerously sharp. The air.. hurts, just as it did when you first traversed the hell dimension, but somehow it manages to feel heavier, not only on your lungs, but on your minds. As you stare across the battlefield at the approaching army of demons, at Gray’s armada, I want you to make a wisdom saving throw.

(Dice sounds)

Justin: 14.

Clint: that’s a 16, so Argo does not in fact sh*t himself this time around 

Griffin: I got an 11, don’t think.. that’ll do

Travis: as the three of you are gazing across at the other end of the field, you start to feel apprehensive about the war that is to come. While you, Argo, and the Firbolg manage to stand your ground.. Fitzroy, you just feel overwhelmed, and you feel yourself take a step back.

Fitzroy: it’s.. probably too late for us to run, right? I mean it’s never too.. but it’s probably too late to run and actually get out of this, yeah? No? Okay (phew) lets uh.. ogh..

Firbolg: ve can not run, not avter everything ve have had to go through. Vhere would ve even go, hm? The only option is to vight

Fitzroy: so that’s a no on the..? Okay..

Argo: (deep breath) Fitz, no matter what happens.. I want you to know-

-

Fitzroy: you- you want me to know what? Argo?

Travis: make a perception check

Griffin: (laughs nervously) okay.. uueuuuuuhhh- that’s a... 15

Travis: as you turn to look at your friend, you see that he has been frozen in place, but not by ice. You see that the Firbolg, Rainer, Buckminster, and everyone on your side and the side opposing you has simply just.. stopped. As you look around in confusion, you see the demon prince, Gray, break from the crowd and stride towards the center of the battlefield, where a figure is standing. Chaos turns and beckons you to do the same

Griffin: I- okay.. uh- I... gingerly, like one would approach.. a- a rabid dog, start making my way towards them

Travis: once you reach the two of them, not even as you reach them but as you’re approaching, you can tell that something is terribly wrong with Chaos. Their form shifts in size and shape every time you blink; they look sharp, then round, then flat, until finally, as you reach them, they look the same way they have every time they appeared to you; except their smile is far too wide, and their teeth look dangerous.

Gray: ah, Fitzroy! How lovely of you to join us! What do you think of my armies? They have been waiting a long.. long time for today 

Fitzroy: they’re... well, they’re somethin!’ I’ll definitely- I can say that, for certain.. uh- can I ask why you’ve gone and um.. frozen everything, Chaos?

Travis: their smile somehow widens, and they say

Chaos: well, it appears we are at an impasse, Fitzroy. The battle will soon begin, and all of this will be over soon.

Fitzroy: ...but?

Chaos: I do not like your chances, Fitzroy. Do you really plan on defeating a century old armada with some.. mismatched army you assembled in six months?

Fitzroy: great, so my all-knowing magical chaos god doesn’t believe in us either, cool- that’s- that’s REAL cool, Chaos..

Chaos: no I- Chaos is my name, Fitzroy I am not.. (sigh) Fitzroy, I don’t want to see you lose. If you lose, then your legacy will die with you. I do not want that. So, you have a choice. 

Travis: and they’re behind you, using a delicately sharp hand turn your head back towards your friends, still frozen in place

Chaos: you can choose fight with them, and die fighting a force you couldn’t possibly defeat

Travis: and they turn your head to look at the vast army of demons who opposes them

Chaos: or you can fight against them, and forever be remembered as a hero.

Gray: if I may interject-

T: and Chaos snaps their attention towards Gray, sharp bristles running down the entirety of their body. Gray almost cowers, and meekly starts trekking back to the frontline.

Fitzroy: (snickers) wuss.. look, Chaos, I don’t.. it’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort put into baiting me to be here, but I just... at this point I.. I just wanna go home, maybe take a nap, and-

Chaos: -then fight so you will have a home to return to.

Griffin: (laughs nervously) okay- that’s ominous. Uh- I-I don’t think Fitzroy really knows, uh, how to respond to that. I-I think he looks back towards his friends and... and then turns back towards Chaos and says 

Fitzroy: if ......if I do this, will my friends be hurt- will they be okay if I- ... I don’t want anything to happen to them.

Chaos: you have my word... Everything will be exactly how you want it to be

Fitzroy: ....I... (sigh)

Griffin: I turn back, just for a second, but I start walking towards the demon army

(Various reactions)

Travis: Argo, and Master Firbolg, you suddenly notice that Fitzroy is gone. As you look around, you can tell that everyone around you is frozen in place. But as you look across the battlefield, you see two figures; Chaos, and Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt

Argo: I’ve always l- Wh- what the hell.. I- Fitzroy?

Travis: you see him look remorsefully over his shoulder at the two of you, before he turns and starts slowly walking towards the demon army. Chaos turns towards the two of you with an alarmingly wide grin 

Griffin: so their back is turned?

Travis: their- yes, their back is.. I’m instantly worried, but they are not facing you, at the moment. What are you doing?

Griffin: about a third of the way there, I think, Fitzroy stops, and he takes a cautious step back. He waits there for a second, but after contemplating his next move, and what he wants to do... He turns around and he lunges at Chaos


End file.
